


【团兵】狱门调教（11）

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回忆杀</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】狱门调教（11）

（11）

 

埃尔文无视身边那一具具浑身赤裸的身体，跟在队伍的后面，耳边充数着杂乱的尖叫和呻吟。他们走到一道高大的黑色铁门前停下，没有人说话，大家都很安静的等待。

“下一个，埃尔文史密斯。”

他听到有人喊他的名字，于是走上前，戴着面具的男人为他打开门。

那是他第一次见到活在传说中的门主，端正坐在房间中央的红木皮质沙发椅上，戴着釉黑的面具，一身漆黑的长袍垂到脚边，面具上唯一两个洞口也是深不可见。

埃尔文刚走进去，后面的大门悄无声息地关上，偌大的房间内只剩下他们面面相觑，他站在原地不敢上前靠近那道如同鬼魅的黑影，只是睁着一双大眼睛看着他。

“你就是史密斯家族的推荐者？”一把充满质感的男性声音从面具后面传出。

埃尔文点了点头，“是的。”

“今年多大了？”

“五岁。”

门主笑了声，”告诉我你在过来的途中看到了什么？“

埃尔文低头想了一下，再抬起头来回答他，“什么都没有看到。”

“哦？”门主饶有兴趣看着他 ，“那你害怕我吗？”

“害怕。”他诚实回答。

“不愧是史密斯的人。”男人的声音里有笑意，“过来。”他向埃尔文伸出手。

埃尔文听话地走上前，戴着黑色皮手套的手触碰到他柔软的发丝，男人又仔仔细细打量他一番，埃尔文仰起头看到面具后那双眼睛，他惊了一下，下意识往后退。但男人没有责怪他，反而把他带到自己身旁。

不一会儿一男一女裸身慢慢被人牵着脖子上的链子匍匐到他们面前，又有人将一把匕首交到埃尔文的手里，他疑惑看着手里的刀子。

“埃尔文，为了感谢你到到来，我要邀请你观赏一场精彩的表演。”男人说，把头转过来看他，“但是这场表演必须由你来谢幕，待会你就拿着手里的匕首把他们杀了。”

埃尔文没有说话，他的小手捏紧了刀柄，锋利的刀刃寒光闪闪，接着表演就开始了。

他看到那个男的把女的压在身下，仿佛要撕裂她身体一般疯狂将她啃食咀嚼，他们在粗重的喘息和惊叫中合为一体，两具白晃晃的肉体叠交一起激烈地纠缠。

埃尔文安静看着他们，浅蓝色的眼睛里没有神韵，显得木讷的脸上平静如常。

”去吧。“男人拍了拍他的脊背。

握着匕首的手指发凉发硬，埃尔文看了门主一眼，缓缓走向正在极乐巅峰的男女。

刀光在空中划过的一瞬，他什么都看不见，什么都听不到。

 

 

埃尔文被作为候选人的第五年，他亲手毁了一个奴隶。

他原本可以做得更好，那个奴隶也可以不用死，但那比死亡更加痛苦，生不如死。

身为他导师的调教师要求他把蜡水倒在那个手无缚鸡之力的奴隶身上，直到整副身体都被蜡层包裹，他手里拿的不是低温蜡烛，温度很高足以将皮肤烫伤，而且他的导师不许奴隶在过程中死去，他告诉埃尔文这个奴隶的皮肤很漂亮，没有瑕疵，只要剥下来就能制成价值不菲的工艺品。

埃尔文照他的意思去做，手持一根蜡烛逐点去浇灌在那副鲜活的身体上，奴隶忍受不了痛苦发出惨叫，但是埃尔文现在已经可以把一切惨状视而不见了。

他晚上再也不会做噩梦。

等那具被凝固了的血红色蜡水所覆盖的身体不再有任何活动的迹象，导师递给了埃尔文一把小刀，很小，刀刃细薄，导师要求他拿着这把刀去开膛破肚。

埃尔文突然转过头问他的导师，”这个奴隶能不能不死？“

”如果你能给我一个理由。“调教师露出讽刺的笑容。

埃尔文想了想，回答，”他的皮肤很漂亮，可以供那些饲主欣赏玩弄。“

”你错了，埃尔文，你现在看到的的确是他最美丽的时刻，但等过了这一刻，它们就会消失，会凋谢，为了不让它失去价值，我们必须把他们最美丽的瞬间保存下来。“

”只有这个办法吗？”埃尔文看向那具鲜红的躯体。

”当然。我的好孩子，动手吧，按我所说的方法去做。“

”是。“埃尔文又盯了那漂亮的身体一会儿，原本迟疑在身体上面的刀子轻轻落到红色的蜡层上，刀尖从颈间刺进去，滚烫的血液从蜡层汩汩涌出来，溅湿了他的手，浓稠的血腥化不开，大量涌入他的鼻腔和喉咙，但他早已习惯了这味道。

等把血放干净，刀子便顺着切口向下延伸，整副身体如同金蝉脱壳般裂开，埃尔文切得很认真，生怕把它毁坏，就如同他的导师说的一样，他终于悟到了这个道理。

越是美丽的东西越让人痴迷，想要拥有它的最好办法就是亲手毁掉它，让它的生命在自己手中重新获得意义，成为永恒。

埃尔文一直都是记得这个道理的。

 

 

直到一个名字出现在他生命里，惊起埃尔文抑制在心底深处的欲望。

他们同样是美丽的，可是埃尔文却将他摧毁在自己手中。

任他如何望眼欲穿，他们堕进的深渊依旧是没有尽头。

他叫利威尔，是埃尔文在十五岁那年得到的第一个奴隶。

 

他站在埃尔文的面前，黑色头发，矮小的个子，并且阴沉着脸对埃尔文表示不满。他才刚刚进来，什么规矩都不懂，埃尔文没有怪责他，也没有像其他调教师那样用尽方法去折磨他。他们年龄相仿，眨眼看来都一样的。但埃尔文不会因此就放低姿态，他们毕竟是不同的身份。

”我是埃尔文，从现在开始就是你的调教师。“他坐在高脚椅上叠起修长的双腿，面无表情看着他，”我希望你能做的第一件事就是屈下你膝盖，这里没有允许奴隶站着的规矩。“

”嘁。“黑发美人给了他一个白眼，把头扭到一边。

埃尔文起身走到他身前，他的双手被绑在背后，脸色也很苍白，干燥的嘴唇显示出脱水的症状，他已经三天没有进食了，还是一脸的倔强。埃尔文拧过他的脸正视他的眼睛，如同黑曜石般的眼睛也紧紧盯着埃尔文。

”告诉我你的名字。“他开口说，收紧了指节的力度，这样他就无从逃避了。

”哈，名字在这种地方还会有意义？“

”当然，太难听的话我可要给你重新取一个。“埃尔文笑了笑，他觉得眼前这个奴隶实在有趣，有个性，估计是个难以训教的家伙，但是，这种类型才让人觉得刺激。

”利威尔。“他说，侧过脸挣脱了埃尔文的桎梏，张口就咬住了他的手掌。

埃尔文抽痛了一下，但没有把手伸回去，他看着利威尔将自己的皮肉咬破，吮吸流出来的血液，灵巧的舌尖在伤口一下一下地舔舐，他眺了埃尔文一眼，嘴唇和舌头的温湿减轻了疼痛，换来酥痒的快意。

他眯起眼盯着利威尔，对方的嘴唇被自己的鲜血染红，嘴角微微上扬，眼神里充满了挑衅的意味。

”我可以立刻让你下地狱。“埃尔文笑着说。

”那还真是求之不得啊，你不让我死的话，痛苦的只会是你哦。“利威尔又将那些残留的血液舔干净，脸上一下子恢复了生气，他看着埃尔文，没有丁点恐惧的意思。

埃尔文只觉得他那个眼神撩人，以往从来没有哪个奴隶能够像他这样引起他的注意，何况这是他作为调教师以来得到的第一个奴隶——人都是有着追崇美好天性的生物，埃尔文也是。

他当然不会杀了他，虽然那对他而言是轻而易举的事情。现在他的脑中浮现了一些美丽的画面，如果能征服这只小兽，也许能够给他带来极高的荣誉。埃尔文轻笑了一下，用拇指帮他抹去嘴角的血迹。

”我会让你如愿以偿的。“说完，他送了利威尔的膝盖一脚，利威尔立刻失去重心跪在了地上，埃尔文便从背后扯住他的头发让他仰起头来，他俯下身凑到他耳边低声说，”欢迎你来地狱陪我，利威尔，感谢你让我找回恐惧的感觉。“

 

那是他们第一次见面的情景，埃尔文至今还清晰记得。

除了拥有个性这一点，利威尔惊人的表现力也使人赞叹不已。越来越多的人慕名来看他的调教展示，令埃尔文意想不到的是，他们的默契配合竟然也很好。

他对利威尔的心境在慢慢的变化，毕竟那时候的他只有十五岁，这是个容易动摇心神的年纪，不管他有怎样资深的历练，利威尔永远是他心头无法打开的一把锁，明明钥匙就在他自己的手上。

 

”喂，埃尔文，你什么时候来到这里的？“利威尔问他，身体蜷缩在温暖的被子里。

躺在他旁边的埃尔文盯着头顶的天花板，一动不动，眼睛像是凝固了一般，他沉默了片刻，纤长的金色睫毛忽然颤了一下，然后慢慢转过去对着利威尔笑了笑，”记不得了，很小的时候吧……“

那一天，埃尔文不知为何会把自己的故事告诉了他的奴隶，他们已经沦落到同枕共眠的地步了——在狱门里这是坚决不被允许的，他们触犯了规矩，如果被发现两个人都要遭殃，但埃尔文深信自己把一切保护得很好。然而他却忘记了幸福是容易使人产生错觉的。

”你有想过从这里出去吗？“

”有……也是没有。“埃尔文暗自苦笑，重新覆上利威尔的身体，他们紧紧抱在一起亲吻，这是唯一能给彼此在恶劣的环境中提供温暖的方法，埃尔文其实并不需要，他习惯了冷眼旁观。但是利威尔的气息是灼热的，他吻着他的肩颈，轻轻咬住他敏感的乳尖，听着利威尔从喉咙里发出的呻吟，去贪图这些有一天没一天的荒诞虚无的快乐生活。

”就算活着出去了，对我来说也没有什么意义可言，我的职业就是你的调教师。“埃尔文说着，翻过利威尔的身子，从人背后把阴茎插进他的身体里，用力地挺动腰身。利威尔呜咽了一下，扭过头看了他一眼，眼角是湿润的，埃尔文被这眼神看得心尖一颤，他哽咽，后面的话已经不用说出来了，用行动代替那句话。

 

不会有人知道他们相爱这件事，不会有人。

”我向你保证。“埃尔文亲吻了他心爱的人的手背，把它收入温暖的手掌之中，牵引着它抚上自己的脸庞，他深邃的眼睛凝望着利威尔的脸，”我当上门主那一天，就不再让你经受眼下的痛苦。“

利威尔相信了他的话，他们必须去完成最后一场展示。

这是利威尔来到他身边的第五年，埃尔文拥有了门主候选人的资格，只要成功了，他们便不用再苟且偷生。

即使失败，他们还能在一起。

但是……

 

但是埃尔文没想到他们的结局是这样的。

 

那一天，另一个”自己“出现了。

”你好呀，埃尔文。“跟他长相一模一样的男人出现在他的房间里，坐在他的位置上对他微笑。

”你是……“埃尔文的意识瞬间混乱，他不记得自己有过孪生兄弟，但是眼前的男人不容他置疑，他皱起眉头紧盯着那张邪魅的脸，”你是谁？“

”我就是你啊，埃尔文史密斯。“

”怎么可能……“

”怎么不可能？“男人笑着走到他身边，那张跟自己一样的脸让埃尔文顿生寒意，男人也察觉到了他的恐惧，笑意更加放肆，”二十年前我从你身体里克隆出来，今天终于看见我了，难道不能使你感到亲切？“

”你来做什么？“埃尔文没有理会他的问题，直接问他。眉头皱得更深，他有一种不好的预感。

“我是来帮助你成为门主的，不然呢？。”

“你以为我相信这种事情？”埃尔文嗤笑一声。

“因为我是你的影子啊。”他走前去拍了拍埃尔文的脸，满意地看着对方脸上僵住了的表情。

“该不会……“

”没错。“他手里捏着一块晶片，”我杀了他。你亲爱的小奴隶利威尔。“

埃尔文的表情瞬息变化，阴鹜的目光盯着他，脸庞的线条绷紧，他猛地伸手捏住男人的喉咙，指节用尽力气试图掐断他的喉咙，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。

”谁让你去做的？“他一字一顿问他，几乎是从牙齿缝里挤出来。

男人捂住自己被掐紧的喉咙，艰难发出一个音节，”没……有人。“

埃尔文迟疑的收回了手，他的脑子变得混沌，盯着自己的手一时间陷入失神，紧接着疯了一样冲了出去，他跑到他们常去的调教室，那是一间明亮的镜子房，四面八方都铺满了玻璃镜。

他屏住呼吸慢慢走进去。

利威尔躺在地上，他身上穿戴整齐的白衬衫已经被鲜血染成红色，但他的脸是惨白的，他安静闭上眼像是睡着了。一滩血在他身下蔓延开来，已经在镜面上结成厚厚的一层。埃尔文站在原地没再走近半步，他站了很久，镜子从不同的角度照映他对着尸体面无表情的模样。

然后他突然从面前的镜子里发现一个人站在自己身后，他的影子，他们的目光通过那面镜子交汇在一起。

男人双手环抱胸口，脸上浮现揶揄的笑容，”他死的时候还在喊你的名字呢，叫得可真动听啊。“

”你盗走了他的记忆。“

”嗯哼。“他手指夹着那块晶片玩弄，”你也很聪明不是吗？人的身体可以死去，但记忆是能够保存下来的，我猜你接下来得费尽心思去重新给他造一副身体了。“

埃尔文转过身直接面对他，“什么事要你这么一番周折？“

”我要你退出，把门主的位置让给我。“

”就这样？“

”就这样。“

”好。“埃尔文回答得干脆，他盯着那双蓝色的眼睛，声音不带任何感情，”你是被家族从我身体里分裂出来的，虽然各方面都相同，但本质毕竟不一样，别把门主当成傻瓜。“

”这个我当然知道。“他挑了挑眉，”只要你继承了他的意志，我就有办法把它从你身体里转移出来。“

”真够周到的。“埃尔文讽刺笑着说，他再次看了眼利威尔死去的身体，他不敢去靠近他，想到利威尔看到那张跟自己一模一样的脸，带着惊愕和疑惑死去的样子，可是他的面容为什么会这么平静，是因为他很早就意料到这个情况了吗。利威尔果然还是不相信他。

埃尔文怀揣愧疚，真实的感觉就好像是自己亲手杀掉了他。他只想要尽快结束，重新给他造一副身体，让他继续在自己的世界里活下去，而他可以什么都不要，他是这么想的，无尽的悲伤将他包围，埃尔文已经想不出更好的办法。

”这个交易可是很划算啊，你所做的一切不都为了他吗？“

埃尔文怔了一下，而后笑起来，看起来僵硬而苦涩，“你说得很对，不愧是我的影子。”

“但是，这些年来在你身后的我已经活够了啊，现在该轮到你了。”男人将晶片收进口袋里，在走出门口之前回过头对埃尔文挤了个眼神，“好好享受活在自己影子下的滋味吧。”

男人走后，埃尔文又在房间里待了一会，他终于鼓起勇气走到利威尔的身前，弯下身将已经变得僵硬的身躯抱起来，利威尔的身体已经变得很轻，不用耗费丝毫的力气，但是埃尔文却感觉被压得喘不过气，他亲吻了他冰冷的额头，将他收紧在怀里。

抱歉，利威尔。他在心里轻声说。

空旷明亮的房间内，只剩下不知该何处安放怀抱里一副空壳的他。

 

TBC.


End file.
